runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Brutal green dragon
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Elvarg.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spencemac724 (Talk) 17:23, July 24, 2009 :what do you want from me. I cant understand. 17:52, 25 July 2009 (UTC) nothin i dont want anything from u dont wrry Hi So then what's with the message you left on my user talk. 06:07, 29 July 2009 (UTC) message i dont know it wuz my retarded brother srry about it kaiser blade nice new clan page btw wanna clan war they muted me again i dont no y message my brothers a fucktard srry bout message i didnt no sjblade sjblade ive got 21 big bones 4 u free do not pay me :No I will pay you. Btw, I gained 23 ranged lvls in one day. 23:01, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::ya i just got green d'hide. I was so unlucky at fist of guthix cuz i wanted to charge my green d'hide coif and i came up to lvl 110 in the first round and lvl 76 in second round. I left with 2 tokens lol. Cya on rs 23:55, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Good job Listen good job on ranging! but we are at a problem. Since there r so many rangers, we stand no chance against most clans who are meleers. The reason Guthix Blade was ownage wuz cuz it had Zealot110 a mage pro and Destoryers another great mage though he quit cuz he got poor. My point dont train range past 40. It doesnt help. I found out today at cw. 06:01, 31 July 2009 (UTC) which style sjblade i told u i dont range past 40 but im not gonna wear rune im wearin full green d hide the body coif chaps and vambraces for gud get some magers while our melees and mages kill their melees i kill their mages as my d hide strong against mage but u have to protect me from melees ok come on also please cmon runescape i wanna show u my full green d hide and im unmuted now :Revan missed it. Yesterday we had a first to 50 match. 10 of us vs 10 of them and i only died twice which suprised me. 17:54, 2 August 2009 (UTC) assasin i am srry bout missing that had to destroy muter who kept muting me sjblade is there already a assasin who wears ranged and melee if not can i be it if i can wat would be the best rune and green d hide combonationalso wats best stabbing wep :Best stabbing weapon would be either Rune Shortsword or Rune Longsword. 17:59, 5 August 2009 (UTC) asssasin ok thank you so can i have the post two things sjblade is edgeville new poc thats wat ocean (ivee forgotten rest of user srry) said and number 2im not gonna be assasin but dont no wat i should do Yo... Why did u kick Otokondo off of clan chat? 22:00, 6 August 2009 (UTC) yo because he was being offensive and swearing :First of all, Otokondo is a girl and she would never do it plus you're lying. 15:47, 12 August 2009 (UTC) good bye good bye sjblade Otokondo :1st:Otokondo is a girl. 2nd: Why would she swear. Anyways Idc ill deal with this problem later. Right now we are deciding about a war. I need ur awesome godly powers!!!!! 17:35, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ottokando number1 there are a lot of evil girls in this world number2 return j wee man w to rightful place and rank number3 if u want help i am not in ur clan i am representive frome zarosian clans number4 i have a trimmed str ammy yay :First of all we have a rule that states taht if someone is inactive for a month, they can be removed. It's ok if you're not in my clan. Otokondo is really nice. 4: J Wee Man stays where he is. J Wee Man W deserves nothing. 15:44, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Spakman10 heyyyyyyy blade sorry about yesterday hope you took my email! :No problem Spakman. 16:11, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Revan Hey Reavan wanna meet sumtime ps ive almolst got full guthix Spakman10 spakman and sjblade spakman fuck off u traitor and sjblade how come is it in your clan every single person in stronger than u exomalakai could crush u like the faecas u are but ur too crap for evwn that :Ur spelling is crap. 2nd: Dude ur not in the clan anymore. If Spakman is a traitor why do u care. Ur frigging banned. No one cares about u. So what if Im weakest?! Ur still crap so stfu. 05:42, 13 August 2009 (UTC) wat did u say sjblade wat did u say sjblade yes i know ur mom has down syndrome now piss off to wat u do best and go and rape a man :Im tired of wasting my breath on u. U got blocked. Also im low lvl cuz i talk to my friends and u cant get any. Ur threats r nothing to me. U probably get sexually abused every night like most haters do. 05:59, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Sjblade and Revansuffer Man could u guys stop squabbling its kinda spamming yer talk page revan LOL Revansuffer did u know that sjblade ranked MERCURIO 450 UP! for being a traitor to the clan lol hes now a general 4 bein a spy 4 guthix fury LOL Its Over Everything is over Revan. Spakman and Mercurio are back in the clan. We have many allies including Blood of Zaros. There's not point in unaccepting it. We have won... 23:44, 13 August 2009 (UTC) its true hes telling the truth revan im sorry mate